


Rhys and His Drunken Plans

by LilithTheUnknown



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dick Pics, M/M, XD, drunk rhys, hopeful jack, love ya rhysie, oh rhys, vaughn even helped ya, what have ya done, you got his hopes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithTheUnknown/pseuds/LilithTheUnknown
Summary: Rhys gets a little drunk one night and tries to show his boss just how he won't take his shit anymore. Maybe he shouldn't have been drunk while trying to get the message across... Maybe he was just passionate about his free rights?? Oh Rhys, was this a bright idea?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic! yay!! I finally made a happy-ish kind of one!  
> This one is for Jennpy over on Tumblr for the inspiration xD
> 
> Enjoy ^3^
> 
> Based off of the post:
> 
> Jack: do you know why I called you in here?  
> Rhys: because I accidentally sent you a dick pic  
> Jack: [stops pouring two glasses of wine] accidentally?

Rhys and His Drunken Plans  
It all started with a beer, then another and another, until the fridge had been emptied of its 12 pack. Rhys didn’t really have a reason for drinking all that beer, hell it probably wasn’t even healthy. But who was to tell the young man what to do? He was an independent man, Yea! He didn’t need to take shit from anyone. He could do what he wanted. Screw his stupid boss. He was a jackass anyway. “Rhysie file this”, “Hey cupcake another coffee and make it pronto” and his all-time favourite “Kiddo, seriously, wear some proper socks and look presentable”. So, screw his boss. Never mind the bedroom full of the Handsome Jackass’ merchandise. Nope, that didn’t exist in the PA’s head at this moment of time. All that filled his head was how much of an asshole the CEO was.

Time for payback.

If one was to ask Rhys what he was thinking at the time, his reply would go something like this. “I have no idea”. But at the time the cybernetic man thought it was the best payback plan of all time. Yea, this would sure piss off the CEO and show him how much he hated him. A dick pic. What a cunning plan. What a stroke of genius.

“Good job Rhys” 

“why thank you, Rhys, I always knew it was a good idea”

“Well you sure are the thinker Mr Pa, maybe you should be CEO”

“Really?! You think so? Awe, Rhys you're so kind”

“No Rhys, you are the kind one”

The plan had maybe taken a slight detour once the PA had started to compliment himself. From an outside perspective one might have thought, “Drugs, that kid is defiantly on drugs” Maybe even the odd “Damn is he on better drugs than me, wonder who his dealer is”, Good thing he was in his apparent with at least enough privacy to keep his remaining dignitary intact. His room-mate was currently had someone else’s house, which was probably for the best if the way the young brunette was pulling his pants down was anything   
to go by.  
Now, nothing is wrong with pulling your pants down. Maybe he just wanted to get into his PJ’s or maybe he wanted to go the toilet in his living room…? Well, it would have been alright, if not random, but the way he was doing it was anything but okay. Rhys shook his hips as he slowly pulled his pants down with his robotic hand, while his organic one held his echo com and was currently recording. He made sure to make erotic faces and sexy movements throughout his quest, because why not go all the way? Not only a dick pic but   
also a strip tease, Ooo his boss was gonna be so angry. This just screamed how independent he was. The Handsome man would never annoy him again!

With the useless article removed, Rhys turned off the camera and sat down on the couch. He gave a little groan as he began to sink into the couch before he remembered the plan. With a steady hand, he defiantly didn’t slip a few times while trying to sit up-right, no how unprofessional, the confident and independent young man got into position before grabbing the echo com in hand. Making sure com camera was set to its highest quality, Rhys took the picture was a gratified smirk. His boss was gonna get his message loud a clear. He was independent and didn’t want to be pushed around anymore. This plan was perfect!!  
Short after the brunette had sent both the message and the video, he passed out on the couch. No pants and surrender by beer cans mind you.

Day came quickly, Vaughn had returned to the small apartment and was meet with quite the site. He shook his head before walking through the trashed room and into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and painkillers from the cupboard. Walking back into the living room/dining room, he placed both items on the table in front of the passed-out man and left a small sticky note. After he had tended to his poor bro, he left and muttered “What a way to go, rest in peace bro”

The light from the ceiling was really killing the kid’s mojo. Seriously, he had woken up with a raging migraine and he couldn’t even open his eyes enough to see the state he had left the living room in. With one last ditch effort, he shielded his eyes with groggy movements and slowly opened them. First thing he saw was countless cans of beer around himself before he noticed the water and painkillers. Reaching for the two he gave a startled yelp as the bright yellow, sorry Hyperion yellow, sticky note hurt his eyes a little. Trying to focus on the writing, he could see the words “Have a fun morning bro <3”. He groaned at his friend’s joke before popping the pills into his mouth and taking gulps of the water. Mind you, the lid had put up quite a valiant effort, kudos lid.

Deciding he should clean the room, he got up and started with the couch. But instantly froze when he saw his com, still on and still open to the messages he had sent to his boss. With shaky hands, he grabbed the metal object and gave out another groan while his face became as red as a strawberry, he could have been selling his groans at the rate he was giving them out. Without better judgement, he clicked on the video and instantly covered his face as he saw the footage and the sound effects that had gone along with it.  
Maybe Jack hadn’t seen them yet. Maybe he couldn’t just delete them. Yea, what a good idea! Just delete the whole convocation and ta da! Problem solved. Well, it would have been, had he gotten a call from the man at that exact moment. With a sigh, he answered and only hoped that the messages had failed to send or something.

“Morning Rhysie”

“What do you want jack?” Rhys somehow managed to say, even with his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Oh, you know what I want, get your ass up to my office”

“But-“

“Get up here now! And by now, I mean 10 minutes ago!”

The tell-tale click of the call ending rang out almost as loud as the blood rushing through the brunette’s ears. He gave out yet another groan as he noticed he wasn’t wearing any pants. Today was going great. Just peachy. Like a bucket full of rainbows.

The elevator ride to the main man’s office was killing Rhys inside.

“Just look at the bright side Rhys”

“What bright side Rhys?!”

“Um… You’ve now got all your clothes on?”

“That’s a good positive I guess…”

His self-convocation was brought to an end when the elevator made the little ding to interact you had approached your chosen floor. Making sure his clothes looked alright, gotta have some dignity, right? The cybernetic man walked past the secretary, he was pretty sure her name was Meg, and right up to the eye scanner for the big man’s office. Of course, he would have fancy security, he was the CEO after all.

The door opened with no more than a faint hiss and all Rhys saw was the shit eating grin of the one, the only, Handsome Jack. He was standing behind his desk before his started walking into the middle of his oversized office. Even an office that big couldn’t hold the man’s over inflated ego. He motioned Rhys over with his finger while he proceeded to expertly pour two glasses of wine.

Rhys slowly walked to the man and started thinking of the possible remarks he could say to the questions the CEO was bound to ask.

“So, Kiddo, do you know why I called you in here” That was one of the questions Rhys had not quite been expecting. So without even trying to cover his mistake, he just let it out.

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?” Jack had stopped pouring the two glasses of wine and looked over at the, only slightly, taller man.

“Accidentally?”

Rhys looked at the man like he was crazy, had Jack liked the pictures? Was he going to try and smoothly take the kid to bed? Was he…. Considering fucking the brunette. After these thoughts filtered through the young man’s head, he seemed to blow a circuit.  
He stood their gaping and Jack just stood with two half-filled glasses and a bottle of wine. Jack couldn’t think of what to do. The kid hadn’t meant to send them. Meaning he   
wasn’t trying to woo the handsome man.

“Well… This is a little awkward”


End file.
